Sleepover Nights
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Just a simple guilty pleasure series. Nick and Momoko are having a twoweek long sleepover, and their dreams are quite... interesting, to say the least. Read and review when you're done!


_8:00 PM, Momoko's House_

There was a series of knocks on Momoko's apartment door. She quickly scrambled off of her waterbed and raced for the door. Once it was opened, she saw her boyfriend Nick standing there, two sleeping bags under his left arm and a blue bag filled with random items in his right hand.

"Oh, Nick! I didn't expect you for another hour," Momoko stated, a little surprised by her boyfriend's prompt arrival.

"I just wanted to spend a little more time with you," was Nick's quick reply. "I would have been here at 6:30, but Ai-chan roped me into a basketball game along the way."

"She's still sore about getting her butt kicked by Leon-kun, huh?"

Momoko was, truthfully, very excited to see Nick. A couple weeks ago, both Nick and Momoko's parents (they worked for the same company) had announced to their offspring that they would be going on a business trip for two weeks. Now, Momoko didn't like being lonely, so Nick had talked with both sets of parents about letting him sleep over with Momoko, as they all knew Nick was head over heels in love with the blonde American.

It was the first night of the parental units' trip, and Nick had arrived a little earlier than Momoko had expected. This didn't bother her; she was just looking forward to spending a LOT of time with her boyfriend.

"So, um... what would you like to do first, Momoko?"

The blonde thought for a moment. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"If I can find my N64, you wanna play a round of _Pokémon Stadium 2_?"

Nick was quite surprised. "You still HAVE that old thing?"

"I guess I never got tired of it."

With that, Nick came inside the house, setting his belongings down on the nearby couch.

Momoko reached behind her head, undoing the braids that kept her hair in its trademark circular buns. Letting the braids fall to the floor, her long, flowing hair fell to just below her waist.

Before Nick could comment on how beautiful his girlfriend looked, Momoko had grabbed his left arm with both of her hands and began dragging Nick towards her room.

"Come on, Nick! I've been waiting to kick your butt in Stadium 2 since last month!!"

Nick couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. This was going to be an _interesting_ two weeks...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Sleepover Nights: Between Dreams and Reality_

(Summary: Yes, this is just a simple guilty-pleasure series. I actually hinted at this in _Asobu_, so there you go. In it, Nick and Momoko have a two-week long sleepover just to spend more time with each other, but after events playing out during the sleepover, their dreams become quite, um... _interesting_, to say the least. This series is going to feature quite a lot of crossovers and parodies while we're in the dream world. As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any games, movies, or TV shows used in this series. They belong to their respective companies. Let's get started! Just for fun, see if you can find out what I'm parodying in today's "dream", as I call the chapters. Okay, without further ado, let's get dreaming!)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

First Dream: A Fluttery Mess

True to Momoko's word, she'd been able to dig out her old Nintendo 64, along with her copy of _Pokémon Stadium 2_, quickly setting it up. Nick easily noticed the eagerness in her eyes.

After a while, Nick had finally prevailed in their battle, but just then, Momoko began bouncing up and down on the bed, looking quite hyper.

"Nick! Turn it to channel 65!!" Momoko exclaimed. Nick quickly snatched up the remote and switched the channel. On the aforementioned channel, the season premiere of _Megaman Star Force_ was showing.

Nick couldn't help but laugh; Momoko had always loved the Megaman video games since she was just a little kid. Makes sense that she'd want to catch the premiere of the newest Megaman series.

The two lovers sat there for a couple hours watching the show, neither one saying much. After a few hours had passed and the show had finished, Nick looked over to Momoko, only to find her fast asleep.

"Heh..." Nick couldn't help but notice how cute Momoko looked when she was asleep. Switching the TV off, Nick laid the remote down on the nightstand and climbed into the bed next to Momoko. After covering them with the blankets, Nick let his arm rest around Momoko. Instinctively, Momoko wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and snuggled in close to him.

They were asleep in a matter of seconds. Their dreams were about to get quite interesting...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nick's P.O.V._

I looked over the steering wheel out towards the blue skies ahead. I was steering our little airship, the _S.S. Flutter_, towards parts unknown in search of treasure of all kinds.

Just then, a little fairy flew up in front of me, going "Dodo!" over and over again. Sometimes, I wonder how Doremi convinced us to bring Dodo on this little trip...

"Uh, hey, Dodo? You're, uh, kinda in the way, you know!" I exclaimed, but Dodo just kept flitting about.

"Dodo? Dodododo!" (Hey! I just thought maybe I could help you relax!) the little fairy responded.

This only made me even more tense. "Yeah, well... well, thanks, but could you sit still for once?"

Just then, a large rumble shook the ship, and I nearly fell to the ground. Dodo giggled.

"Man, I'm not cut out for this! Dodo, can you get Momoko?" I asked the little pink fairy.

"Dodo, dododo?" (I thought you were braver than that, Kellysi-chan!) Dodo responded.

"Dodo, you stay out of Nick's way," Momoko stated, climbing down the ladder from the deck. Dodo flew towards the ladder where my girlfriend had come down. I breathed a sigh of relief. She always knew how to keep Dodo in check.

"There! The repairs are all done! Everything's in working order! At this speed, we should catch up to Majorika-sama anytime now," Momoko stated.

I tried to come up with something to say. "Boy, that new engine sure is something! Completely different from the old one!" I stated with an embarrassed laugh.

Momoko giggled. Her voice was so angelic... "Well, it was expensive, but it was worth it!" she stated proudly. "I'll take over from here."

"_Arigatou_, Momoko."

With that, I stepped back and let Momoko take hold of the steering wheel.

"Dodo, it's almost lunchtime. Can you get everything ready?" Momoko asked the fairy. Dodo nodded and flew towards the kitchen.

Everything was silent for a couple seconds, until...

"Nick... thank you."

"Huh?" I looked towards my girlfriend.

"Well, I was a little down before, and..."

I nodded.

"I was thinking, what would I do, if they find the Mother Lode... I guess I got a little scared..."

This got me a bit confused. "Scared? Why?"

"I've been searching for the Mother Lode, because... I thought if I found it, I'd be able to see my parents again. I guess... I was just fooling myself. I've gotta accept reality. Face the facts. They're gone... both of them are gone..."

Oh, that was what she meant...

"But still, when you said we should go see it for ourselves, I remembered something my mother told me a long time ago. She said a Traverser should never give up hope!"

Now she was starting to sound like her old self again.

"My mom, and my dad, and the Mother Lode... I won't! I won't give up on them yet!"

I nodded. "That's the spirit! We'll find them, Momoko!"

Momoko giggled again. "Anyway, Nick, what should we do once we catch up with Majorika-sama's ship?"

I began wondering about something I'd seen on the show we had just seen. I just felt like I had to ask it. "On the broadcast... the one that Majonomi-sama made... was that woman really your mother?"

Momoko thought for a moment. "She does look a lot like my mother, but I can't believe... my own mother... would do something like that... I wonder who she really is..."

"It's okay, Momoko. We'll find them. That much I promise."

Just then, alarms began blaring all over. We almost jumped in our spots.

"What was that?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"I'll check it out!" I exclaimed as I rushed off to check on the disturbance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko shot up in the bed, searching frantically for the source of the alarms. When she looked to her right, she noticed that her alarm clock, which read 5:06 AM, was vibrating and blaring quite loudly. She brought her hand right down onto the snooze button, almost instantly turning it off.

"Stupid alarm clock... I really liked that dream..." Momoko stated to herself.

She looked towards Nick, who was sleeping peacefully, apparently not even bothered by the sheer loudness of Momoko's alarm clock.

"I swear, sometimes he sleeps like a rock..."

Momoko brushed off her robe, then leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek. This caused him to open his eyes pretty quickly.

Momoko had to giggle. "That tactic always works when you're sleeping like a rock, huh, Nick?"

"If I was someone else, it probably wouldn't work," Nick teased sleepily. They both looked out the window. The sun had just begun to rise, tinting the horizon a soft shade of yellow.

"If only that alarm clock hadn't stopped my dream..."

"What'd you dream about, Momoko?"

Momoko looked out towards the rising sun. "We have a few hours before school starts. I'll tell you at breakfast."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: Well, that's that. I'm going to have fun with this series...

Next time:

Second Dream: Pretty Cure Fan Talk

At school, it seems fandom for _Yes! Pretty Cure 5_ is sweeping over the students of Misora High School. When Nick and Momoko slip into a daydream, you can probably guess what they're going to be dreaming about...


End file.
